


Brunette and a Redhead Walk Into a Bar, A ...

by mcgarrygirl78



Category: The West Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-05-24
Updated: 2005-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-31 08:02:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15115160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrygirl78/pseuds/mcgarrygirl78
Summary: "OK, that's it.  I want Leo for the night.  When can you clear his schedule?"





	Brunette and a Redhead Walk Into a Bar, A ...

**Author's Note:**

> A copy of this work was once archived at National Library, a part of the [ West Wing Fanfiction Central](https://fanlore.org/wiki/West_Wing_Fanfiction_Central), a West Wing fanfiction archive. More information about the Open Doors approved archive move can be found in the [announcement post](http://archiveofourown.org/admin_posts/8325).

**A Brunette and a Redhead Walk Into a Bar...**

**by: Montiese**

**Pairing(s):** CJ/Leo, Toby/Nora  
 **Character(s):** CJ, Nora  
**Category(s):** General  
**Rating:** MATURE  
**Disclaimer:** Belongs to Aaron Sorkin, et al.  
**Summary:** "OK, that’s it.  I want Leo for the night.  When can you clear his schedule?"  
**Author's Note:** this is #4 in the **Toby and the New Girl** series. 

"Is your knee alright?" CJ asked.

She and Nora sat at a booth in Mr. Smith’s drinking martinis.  The place was crowded, like always, but the Press Secretary and the Special Assistant to the Chief of Staff were in their own world.

"I banged it pretty good against that chair." Nora replied.

"What happened?"

"Toby took me from behind."

"Whoa! Really?"

"Uh huh."

"How is the sex with Toby anyway?"

"How is the sex with Leo?"

CJ smiled, taking one of the cigarettes from Nora’s pack and lighting it.

"I've cried a couple of times, especially before we got married.  We used to get somewhat kinky.  Now give."

"You cried?  Damn girl, I bow at the altar of CJ McGarry.  It’s good with Toby."

"Nora!  Give me details.  C’mon, what are girlfriends for?"

"Well, OK, don’t tell him that I ever told you this.  He likes me to talk him through it...tell him everything I want him to do to me.  The dirtier the better."

CJ’s eyes widened.

"Oh my God!  Leo talks through it too.  He likes to tell me how good I taste or how good it is.  Definitely the dirtier the better."

"Exactly.  Have we sexually enslaved these men?" Nora asked.

"Sounds that way.  Does Toby get rough?"

"I never really liked rough.  Aggressive is good, he can be aggressive when I ask him to."

"Oh, Leo bites sometimes." CJ replied.  She passed the burning cigarette to Nora.

"OK, that’s it.  I want Leo for the night.  When can you clear his schedule?"

"I think next Tuesday is free.  When do I get Toby?"

"You already had Toby."

"He told you?" CJ lowered her voice to a whisper.  "It was a long time ago."

"He didn’t tell me, but you just did.  I wasn’t trying to be deceptive CJ, but I always suspected.  Toby’s clammed up the 2 or 3 times I tried to talk about it."

"Yeah."

"There is nothing to worry about; I have a past too.  Remember numbnuts, my ex-husband?  I knew we didn’t come to each other as virgins.  If you want him again I will certainly trade him for Leo."

"Forget about the men who already want us." CJ said.  "Is there any man walking around the West Wing that you'd take if you could have one night of no-holds barred sweaty sex?"

The server returned with two more martinis, removing the empty glasses from the table.  Nora passed the cigarette back to CJ.

"Um, any guy?  I would have to say Larry from the Congressional Liaisons office."

"Oh my God." CJ laughed.  "Why Larry?"

"Firstly, he is so cute.  He is just so strait-laced and adorable.  I think he’d be good in bed.  Even if the actual sex was mediocre I betcha I could bend him to my will in all the other departments."

"I was going for Ron Butterfield.  That man is sexy; that Southern accent is a turn on."

"Let him call you ma’am as he smacks your ass." Nora replied.

"Umm hmm." CJ pointed at her.  She put the cigarette out.

"I can see that.  What about the Vice-President?  John Hoynes is a sexy man."

CJ couldn’t deny that, but she rolled her eyes.

"He is sexy, I will give you that.  He is also smug and self-centered." She said.

"I know.  But he is still sexy.  Ooh, you know who’s so cute?"

"Charlie." They said in unison.

Both women fell over in laughter.  The server returned to the table.  CJ looked up at him.

"Hey Jake, are we being too loud?"

"No Mrs. McGarry, of course not.  Those two drinks are free...courtesy of the gentlemen at the bar."

CJ leaned back, looked past Jake.  Two attractive men waved at her.  She looked at Jake again as Nora checked out the men.

"Tell them that we greatly appreciate the courtesy." CJ said.

"Yeah, then tell them that our husbands don’t like the idea of men buying us drinks." Nora added.

Jake nodded, walking away from the table.

"Let Toby know when you see him later that his status has been elevated." CJ said.

"It always is if I am at a bar.  I pass this off as an engagement ring."

Nora showed CJ the diamond and sapphire princess cut ring that she wore on her hand.

"That’s beautiful.  Did Toby buy that for you?"

"Uh uh, numbnuts.  It’s serving its purpose.  The speechwriter hasn’t given me any jewelry.  Unless you count the bracelet that he got me for Christmas."

"He got you a Christmas gift.  That’s a big step."

"I know.  His contempt for all holidays is obvious.  I'm slowly breaking him out of it...getting him to sit back and enjoy himself."

"I had to do that with Leo.  Did you know that he’d never read Peanuts or seen Scooby Doo?"

"God, you haven’t lived until you’ve seen Scooby Doo." Nora replied.

"I explained that to him."

Nora lit another cigarette.  CJ did too.

"Let this be my last cigarette." She said.  "I can gargle the alcohol but Leo hates when I smell like cigarettes."

"Doesn’t he smoke?" Nora asked.

"Sometimes.  Still, I try not to smell funny...it is one of the few appeasements."

"Few?  Yeah right.  We can change so much when we are in love CJ.  I mean, men do it too.  I don’t like cigar smoke; Toby cut his cigar intake.  He likes it better when I wear button down shirts...I just bought four new blouses."

"Leo likes me in high heels." CJ said.

"What?"

"You know, stilettos."

"Ooh. What is he into?  Are we talking silk scarves tied to bedposts?"

"No!" CJ exclaimed laughing.  "We have never done that.  We do play this game though...fully dressed husband/nearly naked wife."

"I think I get it.  Does he leave his tie on?" Nora asked.

"Everything, the whole suit.  I usually just wear panties, stockings, and heels."

"See, I always make Toby take off his shirt and tie.  He keeps on his pants though.  Fully dressed, huh?  I could try that."

"How embarrassed would they be if they knew we were having this conversation?" CJ asked.

"I'm positive that Ziegler would walk into traffic.  Hey, where did Tobus come from?"

CJ laughed.  Another round of martinis came; empty glasses were removed.

"You would be surprised to know Nora, it just came out of my mouth one day.  I had known him about a month and we were arguing about something frivolous, as usual.  I just held up my hands and said ‘shut up Tobus’.  It just stuck."

"He hates it." Nora said.  "Well, he pretends to."

"I know. That is part of the reason I use it.  I used to call him Pokey too; Andi stole it from me.  I only use it rarely these days."

"He never talks about her...Andi."

"He won't.  He does not talk to anyone about her.  I probably wouldn’t know about some of it if we hadn’t been friends at the time.  Don’t worry about her; their marriage is over."

"So, he’s not in love with her anymore?"

"God no.  Trust me Nora, I know all about loving a man whose wife walked out on him.  For months, especially when Leo and I were still a secret only we knew about, I would cringe every time his phone rang.  I just knew it was Jenny.  She would say she was wrong and tell him to come back.  Finally, I just expressed my fears to Leo."

"How did you do that?"

"Well, I got really drunk; so that helped.  I started crying like a blubbering doofus and Leo was so sweet.  He told me how in love with me he was and that Jenny was his past."

Nora nodded.  There was no way in hell she would get drunk and cry with Toby about Andi.  In fact, sticking daggers in her eyes seemed like a better idea.  It wasn’t as if the fear of him leaving her was tangible...he had been divorced for three years.  It was something that crept along the base of her skull like a migraine if her mind ever emptied of the millions of things on her schedule.  Or when she woke up in the morning in Toby’s arms.

"I think this will be my last martini." Nora said.

CJ looked at her watch; it was almost midnight.

"OK.  This is going to be my last cigarette." She said.

"Déjà vu." Nora replied.  "That sounds familiar."

"Share with me then."

"OK.  Hey, let’s drink to something."

CJ held up her martini glass  and smiled.

"To the wonderful men in our lives, who make us laugh, cry, and scream in ecstasy.  In that order."

"Here, here."


End file.
